Just Maybe
by Haighlie Rae
Summary: Harry is alone, no one visits him, no one talks to him. Harry slips into a depression but as he is about to give up, a certain blond shows up at Harry's front door with his son. Will they be able to save each other? Just maybe... Rated M, Eventual Drarry, DMxHP
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Harry Potter Fic. I was at school the other day and this came to me. **

**This is rated M for mature content: Yaoi (Boy on Boy) **

**If you don't like, please don't read.**

**All rights go to J.K. Rowling, the characters aren't mine :(((( **

**Alright on with the show...**

* * *

Harry always wanted to be just an ordinary boy with friends and a family that loved him for him. He didn't want to be famous, he didn't even know he was until he walked in to Diagon Alley for the first time. Hell he didn't even know he was a wizard until earlier that very same day.

Every day since he first walked in to The Leaky Cauldron he's been praised for something his parents did, something he didn't even remember. They sacrificed themselves to spare his life. And when they died to save their son, their love for him made a barrier that repelled the killing curse that destroyed Voldemort in his weak state.

Frankly, Harry was sick and tired of it. He was sick of people gawking at him in the middle of the street. He was tired of being bombarded by the paparazzi the moment he opens his front door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

That's why he never left.

Kretcher did everything for Harry, from the shopping to the gardening. Harry had gotten the third degree from Hermione about it. It wasn't until Kretcher himself had to tell Hermione that he like serving Harry and that Harry had tried to free him but he had viciously refused.

Hermione… Harry hasn't seen her in months. Not since her and Ginny's wedding. They had come out as a couple after things settled after the war, much to both Harry's and Ron's surprise. Speaking of the git, Ron got jealous when all of Britain was up Harry's ass. He hasn't seen the bastard in five years. He didn't even go to Ginny's and Hermione's wedding because Harry was going to be there,

George floo calls Harry at least once a month to just catch up and to check up on him. He's offered to Harry to become his business partner but Harry just couldn't find it in himself to agree. Maybe someday but not any time soon. George says he's doing alright but it's obvious that he misses Fred horribly but he tries to keep busy with the shop. Every now and then, George will send Harry and pick-me-up, such as, novelty shirts or prototype doodads.

Harry never met Charlie and Bill was busy with his own family to take pity on him. Though Harry never felt quite comfortable around the eldest Weasley's. And Percy was still a prat and was still up the Ministry's ass, but that was nothing new.

Harry was used to Ron walking out on him. That was normal for the ginger. But never since he was twelve, has Molly Weasley ever turned Harry away. When he asked her if he could come stay with them for a while, a couple months after the war, she couldn't come up with a competent excuse as to why he couldn't. When Harry tried flooing her again, he couldn't get through. Harry had always thought of her as his surrogate mother, but when she refused his calls and his owls, he realized that she didn't feel the same for him.

Dean and Seamus got married right after the war and immediately moved to Ireland. They occasionally owled Harry but not enough to be considered friends anymore.

Neville and Luna are the only ones from Hogwarts that actually visit Harry. They owl him when they're free and come and have dinner with him every other weekend. Neville is the new Herbology professor at Hogwarts and Luna is starting to take over _The Quibbler_ for her father.

But when Neville and Luna aren't around, Harry doesn't do much. If Kretcher ever needs to find Harry, all he has to do is look in three places. His room, where he sleeps almost all day, the kitchen, where he stares off into space until Kretcher forces him to eat, and in the library, where Harry just sits on the window seat staring off into the garden.

~~~~Just Maybe~~~~

That's where Kretcher found him today. With his forehead against the glass watching the rain race down to the dirt below. His breath fogging the glass and his glasses askew on his nose. Harry's eyes were red and puffy and his breath came in short, choppy hiccups. He had been crying again.

Kretcher sighed inwardly, Harry was always like this now. Always quiet, never ordering Kretcher around like Madame Black did. In fact, Harry never spoke at all. The only time he does is to tell Kretcher thank you.

Over the years, Kretcher became fond of Harry and would rarely leave his side. Though Kretcher would never admit it, he was worried about Harry. He was getting very thin, thinner than when Kretcher had first met Harry eight years ago, when Harry was under He-who-must-not-be-named's control.

"Master Harry?" Kretcher asked softly as he quietly padded up closer to him.

Harry jerked up and quickly wiped his face to try and hide the fact that he was just crying. "Yes Kretcher?"

"Kretcher has made Master Harry lunch. Would Master Harry likes his lunch in here or in the kitchens?" Kretcher wringed his hands, hoping that Harry would at least move to the kitchen.

Harry sighed loudly and got up stiffly. "I'll take it in the kitchen. Thank you Kretcher." He started walking silently down towards the kitchen.

As Harry walked down the hallway, the portrait of Kretcher's late Mistress, Walburga Black, started screaming at him about how a filthy half-blood was still tainting her precious house. Harry used to start a fight with the portrait but now it seemed as if didn't even notice her ear-piercing screams.

Kretcher had tried to cover the portrait up but Harry just took it back down the next morning. He said it was disrespectful to the dead no matter how awful they treated you.

Harry sat down at the table and Kretcher placed his plain roast beef sandwich with a glass of water in front of him. Harry wouldn't eat anything else, Kretcher had tried.

"Thanks." Harry mumbled before he took a small bite.

Kretcher didn't bother saying anything knowing that Harry had already zoned him out. Kretcher went to go start preparing dinner when the doorbell rang. Kretcher went to go answer it but Harry got up, "I'll get it."

Kretcher followed Harry, curious to who would be visiting Harry as it wasn't the weekend and no one besides Mister Neville and Miss Luna ever visited.

Harry opened the door and just stared at then man and child Kretcher had never met before.

"Draco?"

* * *

**Alright, how'd you like it? Let me know how I did. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! This came to me really fast :) Alright so this is in Draco's POV. **

**Now remember this is rated M for mature content in later chapters. If you don't like it don't read it.**

**All rights go to J.K Rowling.**

**Now let's see what unfolds...**

* * *

Just Maybe

Chapter 2

Draco was sleeping peacefully, the first good night's sleep he's had in a very long time. That was until he got kicked violently out of bed by a mad woman.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Draco asked, completely confused as to why his wife had kicked him out of bed and now was pushing him towards the door.

"Because you like to talk in your sleep Draco!" she stopped pushing him and grabbed the nearest thing to her, which was a hairbrush, and flung it at Draco.

Draco ducked, not having time to cast a shield or a deflection charm. "What?" Draco asked completely and utterly confused. "You knew this before we got married!"

He looked back at the fresh dent the hairbrush left on an otherwise unblemished wall. He turned back to face her to ask if she had lost her bloody mind but had to duck again as a perfume bottle was hurtled his way.

"Yes, I thought it was cute when you talked about _me_! But just now you were _moaning_ someone else's name!"

"Bloody hell woman, what are you going on about?" Draco was staring behind him again at the growing stain on the wall from the red colored perfume.

Astoria clearly didn't expect that answer because she paused in mid-throw, her face with a quizzical expression on it. But within the next moment the pure unadulterated rage returned on her face and she threw a very solid silver handheld mirror towards him.

"Get out!" she screamed. "Get out of here you lying bastard!"

Draco almost retorted with a comment about how his parents were married when he was born but he knew this wasn't the time. So he settled with asking her, "Astoria, love, can you at least tell me what I said?"

"You were moaning _Harry bloody Potter's_ name!" she sobbed, chucking her powder box at him.

Draco dodged the box, which had added a new dent to the wall, but the lid had opened in midair and covered Draco with the expensive powder. Draco couldn't help but stare at her in disbelief. Had he really said that out loud? He could feel his eyes widen and for some reason he couldn't move.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I couldn't have said that!_

Astoria froze. "You- why aren't you saying anything?" tears flowing down her face.

Draco couldn't talk, he couldn't tell her that he had _always_ had feelings for the raven haired man. He couldn't tell her that he had to imagine Harry during sex so he could actually preform. He couldn't tell her that her husband was gay.

Her eyes widened until Draco feared that they would pop out. She covered her mouth in shock, "Oh Merlin!" she backed away from Draco until she hit the other wall and slid to the floor.

Draco was still frozen in place. He couldn't move to comfort his wife, to tell her everything was okay because it wasn't. He dropped his head and stared at the ground. He noticed his hands were trembling and his breathing was ragged.

"Get out." He barely heard Astoria whisper.

"Astoria…" he looked up at her. She was staring at the wall next to her blankly, her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach while her knees were bent upwards.

"Don't." she barely protested. "Just get your son and your things and get out." He voice was broken and defeated.

Draco felt empty, but not heartbroken like he thought he would be. He sighed and forced his body to move. He picked up his wand and spelled everything he wanted to take with him to pack itself. He silently left the room to go wake Scorpius up.

When he opened the door to his son's room he found him curled up on his bed, awake.

"Father, what happened?" Scorpius asked softly.

"We're leaving." Draco said quietly. He spelled Scorpius' things to pack and went to pick his son up.

Scorpius immediately clung to his father and nuzzled his face into the crook of Draco's shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Scorpius asked, his voice muffled by Draco's neck. "Is Astoria coming with us?" Scorpius knew Astoria wasn't his actual birthmother. He knew because he was two when Draco and Astoria got married.

Draco pulled Scorpius back to look into his emerald green eyes, "No. She's not coming with us."

"Is this about Daddy?" Scorpius mumbled.

Draco froze, _now_ his heart broke. He hated that his son knew. Knew that he didn't have all of his family with him. That one key element was missing. Draco hated that Scorpius' other father didn't know he even existed.

But Draco couldn't lie to his son. "Yes."

"Did Astoria find out?" Merlin, why did his son have to be so smart?

"Yes." Was all he could say as he fought back tears as memories that Draco fought so hard to forget started forcing themselves to the forefront of his mind.

"Are we going to grandma's" Scorpius asked slightly unhappily.

"No." Draco said as he collected Scorpius' things then he went to get his own. "We're going to meet your daddy."

* * *

**Sorry that was so short! But I couldn't think of anything else to put in. So let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Had to fix somethings in this chapter.**

* * *

Just Maybe

Chapter 3

"Draco?"

Harry just stared at the blonde in front of him. Why was he here? They hadn't been in contact in since six months after the war when the blonde had left him.

"Harry." Draco said with a sigh. His blonde hair sticking out at odd angles, very much unlike the perfectly arranged state that it normally was. There were bags under steel grey eyes and he was in his pajamas with robes pulled over. This wasn't the Draco Harry knew, not by a long shot.

"Father?" a small voice pulled Harry's attention away from Draco's face.

The boy was undoubtedly a Malfoy, he had the typical platinum blonde hair and pale skin. But unlike the pale grey eyes that any male Malfoy Harry had ever known had, the boy had vibrant emerald green eyes.

Green eyes that reminded him of looking in the mirror of … his own eyes.

Harry jerked his eyes back at Draco. He stared deeply into the grey eyes looking for an answer. Draco sighed, sounding defeated, and closed his eyes. Harry knew Draco understood his unasked question. There was a sharp nod and when Draco's eyes opened again there were unshed tears threatening to fall.

Harry sucked in a breath, this couldn't be. "How?" he barely managed to whisper.

"Please not now Harry." Draco whispered back. His eyes full of emotions like pain and what seemed like regret.

"Father, what are we doing at Harry Potter's house?" His son asked.

Draco looked back at Harry looking expectantly, ignoring his son. Harry was still in shock, his eyes bouncing back and forth between Draco and his son.

"Harry can we come in?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head and realized that they were still standing in the door way in the rain. "Yeah, come in." he stood back and let the two blondes in noticing the suitcases in his walk way. Harry cast a silent drying spell on the two blondes, though the eldest didn't seem to notice.

"Kretcher." Harry looked towards the house elf.

"Yes Master Harry?" Kretcher walked out from behind Harry's leg.

"Put these suitcases in the guest bedrooms please." Harry asked.

"Yes Master Harry." Kretcher nodded and popped out of sight.

Harry went towards the sitting room where Draco and his son went. Harry stopped by the door jamb, trying to gather his thoughts when he heard Draco's son ask "Father, why are we here?"

"You know exactly why we're here Scorpius." Draco sounded irritated at the repeated question.

"Is he my daddy?" Scorpius asked in a small voice.

Harry couldn't hear the answer, not like this. He had to talk to Draco first. So he called out Draco's name to interrupt the answer. "Draco?"

Draco jumped and turned to face Harry, an expression on his face that Harry couldn't quite read. Scorpius obviously annoyed that he kept getting ignored.

"Can I talk to you a moment?" Harry's voice cracked on the last word.

Draco stood up and told Scorpius to stay put and followed Harry to the kitchen. Harry had no idea what to say. He had so many questions but he didn't know if he could take the answers. His chest was already aching with the longing to just grab the other man and hold him in his arms like he used too. He wanted to kiss the lips that were softer than flower petals. He wanted to explore the powder soft pale skin that expanded over his slim frame, feel the muscles contract with every touch.

But the memories of the ay Draco left were flashing across his mind, bringing tears that stung Harry's eyes. The betrayal that he had once felt hit him like the Hogwarts Express.

When they stood in the kitchen, Harry couldn't turn around to face the blonde. They stood there for what seemed like ages until Draco spoke. "Astoria kicked me out."

Harry couldn't believe that Draco had just said that flat out. Usually he had more finesse with his wording. But Harry would humor him for now. "What for?" Harry was thinking of maybe Draco didn't buy her the right outrageously expensive dress or perfume or something ridiculous like that.

Draco muttered his reply but Harry couldn't catch it. So he turned and leaned against the counter and asked Draco to repeat his answer.

"Because, I was…" Draco paused and took a deep breath, "I was moaning your name in my sleep." Draco's arms were wrapped protectively around his torso.

Harry gawked at the blonde across from him. "You what?" Harry asked in complete disbelief.

"I was moaning your bloody name!" Draco snapped back at Harry. "You can stop laughing at me now." Draco looked away as if anything other than Harry was more interesting.

"Draco, I'm not laughing at you." Harry said softly, knowing the blonde's temper was quite short. He stall had scars to prove it. "Can I ask why?"

"Why what?" Draco snapped again. "Why I was moaning your name?"

Harry just stared back at the other man.

"Obviously I was dreaming about you."

There it was, the pink tinge in Draco's cheeks as his eyes adverted Harry's, the telltale sign that Draco was embarrassed.

There was another silence that settled in the kitchen.

Kretcher popped in and told Harry that the guest bedrooms were set up and everything was put in their respectable places. Also that there was tea if they wanted any while dinner was being prepared.

"Thank you Kretcher." Harry said. Kretcher nodded and disappeared.

Draco was staring intently at Harry and Harry vice versa.

"I'm sorry Harry." Draco blurted out. His fingers fidgeting with each other.

"For what exactly?" Harry asked knowing that time for idle chat was over.

"For everything. For walking out on you, for getting married, for hiding Scorpius from you." Tears flowing freely down Draco's pale cheeks.

"So it's true then?" Harry felt like he had been hit in the chest by the Knight Bus.

"Yeah." Draco's voice sounded just as broken as Harry's did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys. Please don't hate me. I was randomly accepted for a full time job that gives me no time at all to write. I am hopefully going to be writing more that everything has calmed down some. Though any updates will be posted infrequently.**

**Alright. I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or favorited. (I don't think that's a word but oh well.)**

**Heads up, this chapter is kind of short because if I made it any longer I would have gotten into things that are meant for later chapters. Sorry :(**

**Anyway, everyone knows this is rated M for later chapters and I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Now on with the story...**

* * *

Just Maybe

Chapter 4

"Why did you run?" he walked closer to Draco until they were a breath apart. The scent of Draco's cologne was faint as if he hadn't put it on and a day or two. The smell that Harry was used to came wafting through his nose, the smell of Draco's soap, mint from his toothpaste, and the musky scent that Draco had after getting out of the shower that was purely just him.

The scent made Harry want to pull Draco in his arms and snog the life out of him like he used to. But now he couldn't, Draco wasn't _his_ anymore. Harry felt the pain in his chest again, the pain that he had felt the day that he had woken up and Draco wasn't there, and has felt every day Draco never came back.

"I didn't know how you would react." Draco whispered, a tear slid down his pale, soft face. His eyes pleading with Harry. For what? Harry didn't know. He noticed Draco's arms were wrapped around his stomach, much like Harry's were.

"React to what? The fact that you were pregnant with my child?" Harry was getting angrier by each word.

Harry's eyes drifted back towards the sitting room where his son was sitting. The feeling of emptiness and regret filled him. All the things he missed, the first word, first step. All the firsts Harry had misses so far.

"Harry no." Draco pleaded.

"Why not? Don't you think that I should know why you just ran off on me the day before I was going to ask you to marry me?" Harry's voice started rising but broke when the pain set in. He walked away towards to counter.

Draco's eyes widened and tears now fell freely. "Harry, I- I didn't know." He whispered.

"Of course you didn't know. That's the whole point, isn't it?" Harry sobbed.

"You were avoiding me, I thought you knew about the baby and you didn't want me anymore."

Harry turned back to look at Draco, he was staring at his feet and his arms were wrapped tightly against his stomach. "So you just left? Without any warning? You just let me wake up to find you and all your things gone? How do you think I felt when the man I love just disappeared into thin air?"

Draco's head snapped up, "Love?"

"Yes Draco. Love kinda comes with marriage. But then again purebloods have arranged marriages, don't they?" Harry flinched at the harsh sarcasm in his own voice.

There was no reply from the blond. Just a hitch of a breath and shuttered exhale. Harry stared at the backsplash of his kitchen, following the little cracks in the plain tile that he never got around to replacing.

Kretcher popped in at that moment. "Master Harry?"

"Yes Kretcher?" Harry asked softly as he kept starring ahead, eyes unfocused.

"Dinners is ready." Kretcher said cautiously.

"I'm not hungry. But please show Draco and Scorpius to the dining room." And with that Harry stormed off.

"Father?"

Draco looked up from picking at his food to look at his son.

"Why is daddy mad? I thought he would be happy to see us." Scorpius' eyes were glazed over with unshed tears and his voice was high from holding them back.

Draco couldn't come up with an answer. He just stared at the wall behind the younger blond and waves of agony rolled over him.

"He's not mad at you Scorpius. He's mad at me." Draco finally managed. His eyes falling back to his uneaten food.

"Why?" Scorpius' eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Because I broke his heart." And that was the truth that Draco had been denying himself. He had thought that Harry didn't want a baby so soon after the war. That's why he was so distant the last few weeks of their relationship. Draco thought he was doing what was best for Harry. Giving him a new chance at life.

But obviously he was wrong. He had caused the hurt that he saw in Harry now. The biting sarcasm that only came out when Harry was upset. He made a bloody mess of things and he didn't know what to do now.

"Then fix it."

Draco jerked and stared at his son. Three simple words that came from a five year old that threw purpose back in Draco's life.

Maybe. Just maybe he could fix this. Maybe he could have the life with Harry that Draco had always wanted.

"I will. I promise."

* * *

**Ack! super short - I promise I will have chapter 5 up soon.**

**But in the meantime please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
